


Spitting Defiance All The Way To Exile (My Voice Is My Weapon Of Choice)

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [3]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: AU: Beowulf's Honor - Manticore's Shame, Book: Let's Dance, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Community: 31_days, Flash Fic, Gen, Non-Sexual Slavery, One Woman's Terrorist is Another Woman's Freedom Fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short character study of Cathy Montaigne as of shortly after "Let's Dance" (HHA:5.3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitting Defiance All The Way To Exile (My Voice Is My Weapon Of Choice)

It had been the least that she could do. The other woman had chosen to take up arms, to defend the kingdom that they both shared, and was obviously at least as repulsed by the slave trade as Cathy herself.

For members of the House of Lords to actually suggest that the Commander should be stripped of her commission for meeting the kingdom's obligations under the Cherwell convention … she wondered just how deep one would have to dig to find connections to Manpower or another of the Mesan trans-stellers within certain individuals backgrounds. But unlike the Commander (and the Commander's family – and once she'd made that connection, everything became far clearer) she was no warrior.

So she stood up in the House of Lords, and condemned the cowards and perhaps got a little carried away, in her bid to make sure she was heard, to make sure that the whispers she had heard in the House of Lords were not what came to pass.

And the price for her had been exile. Well strictly speaking, the cost had been expulsion from Parliament, and the resulting inability to wield any influence over the Star Kingdom's laws. Practically, she was persona non grata in Manticore. Exile on Old Earth was the only logical choice; it would give her an opportunity to fashion her own links to the organisation the Commander _hadn't_ been working with.

**Author's Note:**

> While this case study is canon compliant, up to a point, it fits nicely into an AU I've been toying with, tentatively titled Beowulf's Honor, Manticore's Shame, where Honor's sponsors can't avert the consequences of her actions at Caisimir and she ends up forced onto half pay - and takes a commission in Beowulf's Biological Survey Corps at her uncle's urging.


End file.
